Dragon TV 1
Chipper: So, uh- Blister, Blaze: laughter Chipper: We- we had to, well, re-name Werewolf TV, be-cause- Burn: JUST TELL THEM ALREADY. Chipper: sound Nikki claimed it. Chipper: And y-you don't argue with- the past. Nikki: arriving what'll the n-name of this one be? ;3 Chipper: "Notails Are Stupid" Nikki, a notail: perfect ;3 STATIC O-5: dancing uvu is hit by a giant battle axe. STATIC Geko: Geko- I loves- LOVE pansnakes! Pansnake? Pan... Geko: ....pansnacks. Geko: Panracks? Panmakes? Pan... Geko: Pansomethings. STATIC O-5: dancing uvu O-5: i'm still dancing, mate uvu Unknown Notail: up to him with a giant battle axe ::P Unknown Notail: battle axe threateningly ::P STATIC Hermes V1: What's a notail? Thanatos V15: dinosaur noises Nikki: h-heck you, i'm g-g-getting out of here ;3 STATIC Scarlet: This is simply ridiculous. We need better villains! Make it more... Roman Apollo V1: If you say 'thrilling', I'm throwing you to the extrals!!! Scarlet: shades descend onto her face from nowhere ...thrilling Roman Apollo V1: oh no you've become so pitiful that you're stealing from the homestuck creatures so now i pity you Roman Apollo V1: JUST KIDDING AHAHAHA!!!!!! has been thrown into the Underworld STATIC [Just an animated .gif of Rodney Ootkins, yes Rodney Ootkins, dancing on top of a chair, overlayed on a peaceful image of the sea.] not even put on top of the video well. The .gif has a white background.... The Rodney Ootkins Gif: dances STATIC Unknown Notail: Tell me where the Ootkins is, so that I can hit him with my giant battle axe ::P Courtney: NEVe-'' wait this is the wrong place. Unknown Notail: You WERE meant to appear in #1, "Notails Are Stupid"? ::P Courtney, who is actually Crowley: no, sorry, i was meant to appear in #2, "I Can't Sing But These Can". Unknown Notail: Oh. ::P Unknown Notail: ''Well then. ::P battle axe, ready to hit Crowley ::P STATIC O-5, scrambling on-stage: i'm going to dance some more uvu- rolls her dice. has rolled a 1 on a d20. has fallen over while running to his position, and is now lying on the ground. O-4, appearing out of nowhere: And that's how you murder someone. :) Nikki: th-that's how you d-d-de'story' them? ;3 O-4: Shut up. :) Nikki: ;3 STATIC Random Tweep: TKAE A SIP OF MY SECREYT POTUJIN, FILLL EMAKE OYU FALLF IN SLOOOOOOVE Unknown Notail: in the corner, seemingly sobbing beneath their 'mask'. ::'P Ron Weasley: Well that just makes no sense The Singer: But it was meant toooooo! Nikki: appears >;3 has killed the Singer. Unknown Notail has stopped crying, and is taking out a giant battle axe. has been hit by the battle axe. Unknown Notail has killed Nikki. O-5: ...and that's how two limbo gods died today uvu Mors: You know, I'd really floofing love it if you could let me leave you alone for non-existant watch thirty-five minutes, most of which were spent doing pointless things off-camera, without any real deaths, Mr Singer, Mr Nikki, and Mr 5! O-5 5: my surname is now 5 uvu O-5 5: Now I can get started on the real plan. uvu Category:Dragon TV Category:Precisely four tuna Category:Wings of Fire